


Come To Help Me Inventory My Hoard?

by MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of smoke started to permeate the flat, causing John to sneeze and nearly spill his tea.

This was it, the last straw.

The doctor clanked his cup onto the saucer before throwing the newspaper at the smiley face painted above the couch.

The shorter man stomped down the short hall past the experiment-filled kitchen and started pounding on Sherlock’s door, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

“SHERLOCK! You better not be burning your silk shirts again! They’re not cheap!”

A growling purr was the only response, driving John a step back before he shut down his fear and tromped back to the kitchen for the door key.

The smaller man cursed as the key refused to turn a few times, finally grunting as it turned slowly but opened fast, letting him fall to the floor into a pile of… gold?

John picked up a piece and bit it as he stood, shocked that it didn’t bend like fake gold did. He dropped it and slowly looked toward the bed where Sherlock lay… with a large pair of scaly wings sprouting from his back?!?

“Oh my God…”

No matter how softly John could have spoken, the consulting detective would have heard anyway. He grunted and looked back over his shoulder, eyes half lidded in sheer ecstasy.

“Oh, hello John. Come to help me inventory my hoard?”


	2. Chapter 2

John just stood there, gaping at the draconic detective as he started rolling around in the coins.

“How...how did you get all that in here and how did you get those!?”

Sherlock rolled over one last time to get on his feet, looming over the doctor with a toothy grin.

“I’ve had them for a very long time, my dear blogger. Both the gold and my wings. Any other silly questions?”

Watson just glared, eyeing the mess surrounding the pair and the wings that kept adjusting.

“And here I thought you were getting back on the drugs, acting damn twitchy. It turns out you’ve been drugging me!”

Sherlock rolled his now yellow eyes, a tail not noticed before, thrashing in annoyance, 

“Now there’s no reason to be so dramatic, John. I have kept my promise, especially after Mrs. Hudson threatened to stuff me in her trunk again.”

A snort escaped the doctor, “And that sounds totally normal in our lives. What the hell.”

The dragon stretched, nearly filling the entire room as his back cracked violently, causing John to wince in sympathy.

John fell backwards into a pile of laundry and gold, viciously scratching at the front of his legs and ankles as large quantities of hair started sprouting from them.

Minutes passed before the now curly head looked up, facing the smug dragon curled up on the bed making a mountain out of coins.

“What in Yavanna’s name… Smaug??”


End file.
